


Friction

by zibal_01



Series: The Start of a Good Thing [6]
Category: Castle
Genre: M/M, Sexual Content, Slash, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-22
Updated: 2010-09-22
Packaged: 2017-10-12 02:54:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/119988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zibal_01/pseuds/zibal_01





	Friction

** Friction **

No new cases landed on their desk that day.  Beckett sent Ryan and Esposito home to recover from their hangovers.

"My place or yours?" Esposito queried.  Ryan raised an eyebrow questioningly.  "We can sleep it off together, then have some fun.  What do you think?"

"Sounds good to me," Ryan commented.  "Yours is closer."

*****

Esposito's apartment was small, but comfortable and neat.  Closing the door behind them, Esposito grabbed Ryan, pinning him to the wall.  Their mouths met in a hungry, messy kiss, teeth clashing, lips being crushed.

When the kiss broke, their eyes met, lust-blown and dark.  Esposito ground his groin into Ryan's, eyes maintaining contact.  Ryan grasped Esposito's hips, pulling him closer, holding him close, encouraging the thrusting.

Four layers of clothing separated their cocks.  The friction was delicious, the need for release overwhelming.  Ryan came first, Esposito following him quickly over the edge.  They collapsed, together, until they had the strength to make it to the bed.


End file.
